ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Programs Broadcast by Cartoon Nickelodeon Network
Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed Edd n Eddy'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Samurai Jack'' (part of Adult Toons) *''I Am Weasel'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Crane'' *''Regular Show'' (part of Adult Toons) *''Ben 10'' series *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Butch Hartman's WolfBoy'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Chronicles of Juniper Lee'' *''Adventure Time'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Pupz '' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Villain Academy'' ''Warner Bros. Animation'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''Slappy Squirrel'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Droopy: Master Detective'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Scooby-Doo'' series **''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' **''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' **''The Scooby-Doo Show'' **''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' **''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' **''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' **''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' **''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''Butch Hartman's Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Anna and The Space Rangers'' *''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man'' *''Storks: The Series'' *''Mobs'' *''The Doggies'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' *''The Lego Batman Show'' Adult Swim (part of Adult Toons) *''Family Guy'' *''American Dad'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' *''WolfBoy: Reloaded'' *''The Molly Show'' *''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer'' *''Hood'' *''Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin'' *''SCP'' Nickelodeon *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (both the original and the 2019 revival) *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' (part of Adult Toons) *''Invader Zim'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''ChalkZone'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Catscratch'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''The X's'' (part of Adult Toons) *''Warrior Kickbutts'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (part of Adult Toons) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *''Mittens the Cat'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series)'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Terrytitans '' *''The Loud House'' *''Awesome Antics '' *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' *''Bunsen is a Beast!'' *''ROBLOX: The Series/''Knights of RedCliff: The Series *''Occhi Rossi'' *''Nicktoonimals'' *''Butch Hartman's Mario'' *''The Modifyers'' *''Nicktoon High'' *''The Miserable Adventures of Riley'' *''Nickelodeon Presents: Survival Island'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' *''Holiday Forces'' *''Life at High'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' *''Toby'' *''The 6 Personas Of Audrey Reed'' *''Ash: Protector of the Underworld'' Comedy Central (part of Adult Toons) *''Futurama'' *''South Park'' *''Drawn Together'' *''The Villain Diaries'' *''Space Police'' *''Hearty and Mates'' Original by both *Cartoons Unite! *The Goblin Ninja *Dani Phantom *Parahunters *The Girl Mystery Solvers *Cartoon Nickelodeon: The Kaiju Wars Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lists Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas